


Adrenaline

by impalaloompa



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, ally sex, you get the gist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter aimed a web and glanced back at the ally as they soared up into the city.<br/>Ally number 12 we've defiled, he smirked to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

"Fuck yeah," Deadpool yelled, pumping an arm in the air.  
Peter revelled in their victory, watching Batrock the Leaper and the Trapster get hauled away by the police.  
His heart was still hammering in his chest, adrenaline still spiking in his veins.  
It had been a surprisingly rough battle. The two villains seemed more coordinated that usual and had been giving Wade and Peter the run around for half the afternoon.  
But they had won and Peter was still so incredibly pumped, he felt like he could take on the Hulk.  
Wade waved at the police van as it trundled away, glee evident through his mask.  
"That was fun," he turned to Spider-Man, "Now what? Wanna keep patrolling? I'm still reeling, I could go another ten rounds."  
Ten rounds of what? Peter smirked to himself before grabbing Wade's hand and saying, "I've got a better idea."  
He dragged Deadpool into the nearest ally and pulled him into its depths. The cool darkness of the pressing walls loomed high above their heads. When happy they were out of public view, he whirled round and crashed his mouth against Wade's.  
Wade stumbled, back hitting the wall, surprise muffled through the spandex.  
Peter pulled back to roll his mask up over his nose then tucked his gloved fingers under the hem of Wade's mask.  
He paused until Wade's white lensed eyes flashed with permission.  
Peter tore his mask up until it was scrunched just above his nose then planted a firm wet kiss on Wade's chapped lips.  
The rush of the fight still fuelling his brain, Peter ran his hands up and down Wade's firm chest, feeling out every muscle, every bump and ridge hidden by the red and black spandex.  
Wade whimpered when Peter swiped his tongue agains his lips and he parted them compliantly so Peter could dip his dominant tongue into Wade's mouth.  
Peter groaned into the kiss, rubbing his crotch against Wade's hip.  
Wade curled his arms around Peter, drawing him closer, trying to convey love and need through the pressure of his fingertips.  
Peter caught Wade's roaming hands and pushed his arms up above his head. He broke the kiss, holding Wade still, then flashed him a lewd grin as he webbed Wade's hands to the wall.  
"Hey!" Wade wriggled, "Not fair!"  
He pulled against the webbing until Peter cupped both his cheeks and pulled his chin up into another desperate kiss.  
Lips sliding on lips, Peter hummed into Wade's mouth.  
He buried his nose into the crook of Wade's neck and nibbled.  
Wade's tremor made Peter grin and he slid his hands down so that they were resting on Wade's hips.  
He carefully unhooked Wade's belt and removed the pouches, letting them slip to the floor.  
Peter kneaded his hands into Wade's chest as he bucked his hips, biting his lip at the delicious friction.  
Their hips swayed together as Peter nibbled at Wade's quivering lip.  
He could feel Wade's erection jutting into his own and he traced a firm line with his finger down Wade's sternum, over his stomach and he plucked at the elastic of Wade's pants.  
Wade squeaked when Peter palmed his crotch, rubbing in circles.  
Peter marvelled at the way he was able to render his boyfriend speechless with just a few touches.  
Wade's breathing was erratic as the anticipation built in his groin.  
Peter pressed his face to Wade's shoulder as he slipped his fingers under the material, wiggled under the hem of his boxers and curled his fingers around Wade's hard cock.  
Wade's breath was hot and heavy against his ear as he pumped the man's cock slowly.  
Peter pressed a chaste kiss to Wade's swollen lips and tucked his other hand down Wade's pants to join the first. Wade yelped when he applied a little pressure to his balls, rolling them in his fingertips, squeezing and fondling. Peter jerked Wade's cock faster and Wade's hips bucked involuntary.  
Peter chuckled, removed his hands and then tore down Wade's pants and boxers in one swift movement.  
Wade hissed as his erection sprang free, the cold air nipping at the sensitive skin.  
Peter stepped between his legs then hitched them up so that they rested against either side of his hips.  
Peter placed both hands on the wall beside Wade's head as he ground his still clothed cock against Wade's.  
"Fuck," Wade moaned, a shudder tingling down his spine.  
Peter took a moment to steel himself before tugging at the fingers of his right glove with his teeth. He removed it and let it drop to the floor.  
Wade watched his every move, fingers flexing in frustration as he pulled at his bonds again.  
Peter slid his index, middle and ring fingers into his mouth and coated them with saliva. He pulled them out with a ridiculous pop that sent quivers through Wade's nether region, and he brought his slicked fingers down between Wade's legs.  
Wade gasped as Peter pressed a wet finger against his hole. Excitement fluttered in Peter's heart as a second surge of adrenaline pounded through his body.  
He pushed the tips of two fingers into Wade. Wade bit his bottom lip to control the wail he felt building in his chest. He squirmed as Peter slowly pushed into him, trying to adjust quickly to the sudden stretch.  
Peter flexed his fingers slightly, knowing he should have probably started with one to give Wade a chance, but he kept going, revelling in the way Wade's muscles flexed around him.  
He sank his fingers in right up to the hilt then drew them out again. He pushed them back in with a little more speed and Wade cracked his head back against the wall as pleasure spiked through him.  
Peter picked up a steady rhythm, scissoring and twisting his fingers as he did so. He changed his angle slightly and Wade let out a strangled cry.  
"There Peter," he rasped.  
Peter prodded Wade's prostate again and again, enjoying the shudders that each movement forced from him.  
He added the third finger, giving Wade little time to adjust before picking up a quick pace.  
Wade's face was screwed up in bliss and Peter surged forwards to suck at his lips hungrily.  
He removed his fingers, pressed another hard kiss to Wade's mouth then freed his own cock from its confining prison.  
Wade watched him stroke himself slowly, spreading pre-come down the shaft.  
When Peter was happy that he was properly slicked up, he positioned himself between Wade's thighs.  
He held Wade's hips still as he pressed the tip of his cock against Wade's ass. Wade wrapped his strong legs around Peter's waist for support as Peter pushed inside him.  
Peter gasped at the hot squeezing pressure on his cock. He rocked his hips gently, giving Wade a chance to adjust to the new stretch then he pulled out again and snapped his hips forwards.  
Wade groaned as Peter found a rhythm. It wasn't as quick and as hard as he had first thought it would be. He moved inside Wade with slow sensual thrusts, angling each stroke to brush against the sweet spot that had Wade gibbering and cursing.  
He pressed his nose to Wade's cheek, enjoying the heat building up as they moved together. Wade's moans grew into whimpers as the pleasure pooling in his groin was starting to get the better of him.  
Peter grunted, breath ragged as a particularly deep thrust had Wade bumping back into the wall.  
He grabbed at Wade's legs, holding them flush against his hips as he changed his angle slightly, burying himself deeper into his boyfriend.  
Wade writhed and strained against the webbing keeping him from holding onto Peter.  
He was shaking with each jab at his prostate, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.  
Peter didn't miss his desperate wail and he brought his head up to look him in the eye.  
"Wade, sweetie?" Peter questioned, growing still inside Wade.  
Wade wrenched at the webbing again.  
"Please," he sobbed, "Peter please."  
Peter reached up and released Wade from the wall. Wade's head fell against his shoulder and his arms curled around his neck.  
Peter resumed his thrusting and Wade cried out again, hands fisting into Peter's spandex.  
"Peter I'm gonna... I'm gonna," Wade whimpered.  
"Just hang on Wade, just a bit longer."  
Peter sped up slightly, pounding into Wade with quick hard strokes. Wade's sobbing breath felt warm against the skin on his neck.  
"Hang on Wade," Peter pleaded as the tingling in his groin told him he was close.  
"I can't I can't," Wade wailed into his shoulder.  
Peter thrust again, again and then, "now Wade."  
Wade came with a strangled scream, muffled in Peter's shoulder. A second later and Peter cried out, hips juttering as he emptied his load inside his boyfriend. He leaned against Wade, pressing him into the wall and wrapped his arms around him.  
Wade was still shaking from his high and was panting hard.  
Peter gently released himself from Wade's embrace, pushed Wade's legs back to the ground, tucked himself back into his pants and then shimmied up Wade's boxers and pants. He caught Wade's eye as he fastened them and a warm smile etched his lips.  
Wade's mouth was still open slightly as he tried to catch his breath. He was leaning against the wall for support, afraid that his legs might buckle under him.  
Peter found his glove and Wade's pouches and returned them to where they were supposed to be.  
He cupped Wade's scarred cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his wet lips.  
Wade hummed into the kiss and then nuzzled into Peter's neck.  
"That was... Um.... Fucking amazing," Wade managed to whisper.  
Peter laughed, light and warm.  
"Yeah, it was," he agreed, then, "you okay?"  
"Me? I'm great. Just waiting for my legs to start working again," Wade rested his head against the wall, a smirk twitching his lips.  
"You still want to patrol," Peter grinned.  
"Seriously? No. I'm shattered. And anyway," he indicated to Peter's stomach, "you should probably get cleaned up before you pull anymore cats out of trees."  
Peter cast a glance at his jizz covered suit.  
"Home?" he suggested with a shrug.  
"Yes please," Wade let his eyes flutter shut for a moment before accepting Peter's arm trying to snake around his waist.  
Peter aimed a web and glanced back at the ally as they soared up into the city.  
Ally number 12 we've defiled, he smirked to himself.


End file.
